


Here we go again

by ArtKriegGamer24



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Eaten alive, High Chaos (Dishonored), Multi, Nightmares, Rats, Time Travel Fix-It, Yikes, fuck this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtKriegGamer24/pseuds/ArtKriegGamer24
Summary: Daud has many regrets, he can fix them this time.





	Here we go again

Daud watched in shock and horror as the Masked Demon once known as Corvo tossed the dead and broken bodies of his whalers at his feet. He had fought the madman head on and found himself and all he’d built in ruins.

“I ask for-” Corvo cut him off with a dart to the neck, Daud fell to the poison’s lull.

When the darkness receded from his mind his cotton filled head registered a lone windowed cell of the tower he had been placed in. He blinked to the barred window and felt his eyes widen. Dunwall was burning. He reached out through the bond and felt the remnants of his whalers dying one by one in the flames as the accursed music played. He was weeping at the echoes of their screams, the calls of his name and the fear he heard over their shattering bonds. His Whalers, his men, the children he’d saved from the gutters and rat infested sewers. The Whalers he raised after all these years after saving and protecting and teaching them, they died because of him. When the guards came to his cell door flanked by two overseers carrying music boxes he felt despair pull his spirit down.

“You’re coming with us, Scum!” The guard spat as another placed the anti magic cuffs on his wrists.

“Careful, Guardsman, this Heretic is more dangerous than you know.” the drawl of the overseer made his skin crawl.

“ Knife or not the Empress demands his presence.” All of them turned pale as sheets. “The Empress will judge him for his crimes.”

Daud held his head high, he would try to speak but he knew no words would come. An enraged child grieving her mother’s murder, the mother he’d stuck a blade through as she watched. This monster was of his own making, he would face this, his consequence.

He wasn't prepared for the bloodied throne room floor and the headless corpses piled at the young empress’ feet. Men, his and not, all placed under the headsman's ax.

‘The nobles must have gotten a sick sense of satisfaction watching them roll.’ he mused but looking at their faces he saw no emotion but horror as the Empress “Emily the Bloody” executed the opposition without a second thought. The ax swings kept in time with his heart beats.

The Guardsman wrung his hands nervously eyes trained at the numerous heads in front of the throne. “E-empress, m-may I present, Da-”

“I know you Daud” The cold black eyes of the empress held all the warmth of the void. “You killed my mother. You made me watch.”

The entire room held its breath for what seemed like an eternity.

“I did.” He nodded. “If I could take it back I would.”

Her face darkened. “Skin him first, then toss him to the rats, they’ll enjoy the little feast.”

“By your command.” Corvo was behind him, the sharp pain of a blade piercing his shoulder and wrenching up caused him to cry out.

The cutting and slicing began, bits and pieces, whole sheets of flesh turned into agonizing cries. Corvo stopped, he breathed in relief, then came the rats. He tried to scream, his mouth burned with copper taste and biting teeth. He tried to struggle but his limbs were being eaten away.

“Look at the dead man dance!” She giggled as the rats finally began killing him. Her face the last he saw as he was dragged into death.

____________________________

Daud awoke thrashing in his sheets trying to fend off the rats he fell from his bed to the rotted wood floor with a loud thump.

“Damn, was it a dream?” he reached for a bottle of laudanum “Or a vision...”

Carefully dressing he armed himself and wrote of his dream in his journal. A few drawings of Emily’s eyes and Corvo’s mask found its way across the margins. Reading the reports on the desk were familiar, as if he’d read them before. The newspapers labeled a year and a half before the Empress’ contract. He should have enough time to prevent it if the dream was real and if it wasn’t… well, it wouldn't hurt to have a few extra contacts.

A few hours in Billie blinked to his side, standing tall, before the overseers got to her. “Daud, someone has a contract”

“Who?”

“A rich merchant wants a Lord Brysen taken care of.”

“Reason?” Billie looked at him owlishly. He’d never cared why before, just yes or no.

“He brutalized some family and cost them the family business.”

“Price?”

“Supposedly, five hundred in coins, in addition to anything you find in the house.”

“Reasonable, and obviously in our favor…” Daud looked down to his desk, Did it start here? Or later?

Daud looked at her with steel in his eyes. “Thomas! Wyman!”

They blinked to his side “Daud?”

“Take the contract, learn about the merchant, ensure he’s not connected to the overseers.

“Of course” in a breath they flitted about the rooftops of the flooded district.

“Billie, I have a special job for you. You’re the only one I can trust enough to get this done and not killed in the process.” He grimaced at her.

“Whatever it is I’m in.”

“I need you to gather information about any political leanings that may be seen as… odd. Contracts that appear different or odd given by anyone Nobles, admirals, whomever, and bring it back to me.”

“Daud, I’ve never questioned you before, but, why?”

He looked to the cover of his journal. “Something is brewing Lurke, and we can't afford to be caught off guard.”

He put his hand on her shoulder. “Go, we have work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back into writing after a 3/4 year hiatus so if it's bad you know what to blame... I desperately need a beta.


End file.
